Aderezos
by neomina
Summary: Serie de drabbles. Yaoi.


Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que durante todo el tiempo que he estado desaparecida de **FF** han seguido comentando mis historias y recordándome que hay a quien aún le interesan. Gracias.

Y para ponerme en marcha de nuevo empiezo con un grupito de pequeños relatos que responden a las bases de un evento navideño que, _"Pasión Latente",_ el **_Club de Camus & Milo_ **en **SSY**, organizó la pasada Navidad.

**Aderezos**

(serie de drabbles)

**Reencuentro**

Sentía tu mano bajando por mi espalda, por mi cadera, por mis piernas... Acariciándome lentamente, reconociendo un territorio grabado en el recuerdo, disfrutando de la oportunidad de observarme y tocarme de una manera casi furtiva. Yo no me movía, pero todo mi cuerpo se estremecía con tu roce.

Ya no quería esperar, la sensación era maravillosa; nacía en un lugar más cercano a los sueños que a la realidad y crecía envolviéndome de necesidad. No, no podía esperar.

Tu mano subió por la parte interior de mis muslos; cuando llegó al final una vibración me agitó sin remedio haciéndome soltar un leve gemido. Me abracé con fuerza a la almohada y flexioné un poco más la pierna que tenía doblada ofreciéndome más a ti. Te deseaba y te necesitaba; los meses de separación se habían hecho presentes de repente. No sabes cómo adoro y detesto tu natural parsimonia… Tus dedos se deslizaron suavemente entre mis glúteos, sin profundizar, acariciando levemente, incitándome; despertando muy despacio mi sexo igual que habías hecho con el resto de mi cuerpo.

Esas caricias tan suaves y lentas me provocaron una excitación muy rápida y muy intensa. Te deseaba tanto que dolía. Notaba mi sexo latir fuertemente como si mi corazón se hubiera instalado allí y ya no quería que las caricias fuesen tan suaves sino que respondieses a ese latido con igual intensidad. Lo necesitaba, lo pedía a gritos y sentía que si lo hacías me correría inmediatamente, sin remedio… Y sólo pensarlo me excitó aun más.

–Camus…

Deseaba tu cuerpo, tu aliento, sentirte dentro…

Cuando te inclinaste sobre mí y sentí el calor de tu piel en mi espalda fue como una victoria y a la vez una derrota; estaba rendido a ti, totalmente dominado por tus caricias, suplicando internamente que terminaras conmigo, que me mataras de placer. Y comenzaste a hacerlo, hundiéndote hasta el fondo en mis entrañas. Y seguiste haciéndolo una y otra vez. Primero no tan rápido, saboreando cada embestida, besando mi cuello, apretando mi carne... Luego, de rodillas, me tomaste de la cintura y me levantaste hacia ti aumentando el ritmo de tus movimientos y tu respiración. Una de tus manos fue directa a mi sexo para estimularlo con fuerza, con rabia, con urgencia, sabiendo que esa combinación acabaría conmigo.

Tus gemidos se unieron a los míos. Yo ya estaba en lo más alto y en ese instante deseaba tu orgasmo mucho más que el mío.

–¡No pares!

Sentí un par de embestidas más fuertes y cómo seguidamente te derrumbabas sobre mí. Tu aliento fuerte en mi nuca me provocó un intenso escalofrío, me retorcí bajo tu peso y, en ese instante, mientras sentía tu orgasmo sentí también el mío.

Dejamos de movernos. Seguiste tendido sobre mí, exhausto, unidos todavía.

–¿Cuánto te quedarás esta vez? –pregunté.

–Hasta que te quedes satisfecho.

–Entonces no podrás volver a irte.

–No lo haré.

FIN

* * *

**Retraso**

La luna llevaba horas reinando en el cielo cuando una nube negra pasó por encima de ella ocultándola de la vista del Guardián de Escorpio que la miraba fijamente desde hacía rato en busca de alguna respuesta para su desespero. El telón de la oscuridad se retiró y el cuerpo celeste iluminó al que esperaba ver llegar.

–Permiso para pasar.

Su voz, con ese peculiar acento fruto del francés que conservó y del ruso que adquirió, sonaba seria, correcta, protocolar. Milo se despegó de la columna que había estado soportando su peso y avanzó hacia el francés; buscó su mirada entre los cabellos lacios de su flequillo y encontró la sonrisa en sus ojos; la versión tierna, desprovista de la habitual severidad con la que observaba el mundo, la que le dedicaba sólo a él… Y quizás al par de mocosos…

Se contemplaron; se conocían a la perfección, por fuera e incluso por dentro, pero no era un motivo para perder la ocasión de recrearse en la visión del otro.

–Adelante –terminó por decir el escorpiano, abriendo el camino al interior del Octavo Templo.

Camus lo siguió en silencio; la gran sala contigua estaba oscura y silenciosa. Milo caminaba delante, a duras penas distinguía su silueta pero escuchaba claramente sus pasos, hasta que estos cesaron de pronto e inmediatamente tuvo frente a sí los ojos claros del griego brillantes y tan visibles a los suyos como las estrellas en el cielo.

–Ya estás dentro –dijo el escorpiano–. Ahora gánate el derecho a salir.

FIN

* * *

**Amor**

Puede ser que el momento, la forma o el tiempo que estemos juntos, cambie dependiendo del día o de las circunstancias pero lo que siempre se mantiene y está presente, es el deseo y las ganas que tenemos el uno del otro y la magia propia que tienen los enamorados.

Aprecio los arrebatos furiosos tanto como la calma serena de nuestros encuentros. Me gusta mirarnos hacer y escucharnos. Me agrada la idea de pensar que eres mi alma gemela; que estás aquí para compartir mi vida y mi lecho. Y quizás sea esa la razón de mi obsesión, de esa necesidad precoz de tenerte de la que nunca he conseguido deshacerme.

De la que no quiero deshacerme.

FIN

* * *

**Bañera**

Todo empezó en la amplia bañera de patas doradas que ocupa el centro de tu cuarto de baño. Me pediste un masaje y sentado en el borde toqueteo tu cuello, tus hombros, la amplitud de tu espalda, con las yemas de mis dedos mojados. No hay tensión en ti ni hay prisa en mí. Tenemos la noche para nosotros pues nada nos apresura y siempre me ha parecido importante ese primer contacto con la piel; las previas caricias que abren paso al deseo.

Mis manos se pasean, te sienten; no hay pretensión alguna todavía, son castas, aplicadas y silenciosas.

Es un masaje largo que se despliega invadiendo lentamente tu cuerpo, delineando tu vientre, explorando tu plexo solar… Mis palmas dan pasos firmes, sin perderse jamás ninguna de las sensaciones que en su avance despiertan en tu persona. Es placentero jugar alternativamente con todo y sentir como respondes con suspiros cada vez más intensos, mostrándome el camino.

Me acerco a besar tu mejilla y tus labios me buscan; nos besuqueamos apenas en la boca, breves contactos y una última languidez. Tus labios están entreabiertos ahora, igual que tu cuerpo entero, igual que tu alma, ofreciéndome entrar. Te miro a la cara y acepto la invitación.

Enseguida estoy desnudo yo también, dentro del agua tibia, dentro de ti y nos abandonamos a una acuática cópula; sin prisa, sin restricciones, sin más intención que no terminar.

FIN

* * *

**Beso**

Ninguno podría recordar el número de veces que se habían besado. Era fácil recordar el primer beso, alguno dado o recibido por sorpresa, otro buscado u otorgado por una razón especial o algún otro compartido en un lugar extraño o inapropiado, pero si se ponían a recordar terminaban por perder la cuenta; era como contar las estrellas del cielo; todas hermosas, todas especiales pero infinitas e incontables.

No importaba cuántos hubieran sido; la emoción seguía siendo la misma, el deseo de darlo o recibirlo, la sorpresa al no esperarlo y la necesidad de hacer sentir cuánto se disfrutaba.

El tiempo y la distancia ayudaban a todo eso; el primero después de un largo período de separación los sorprendía siempre como un estallido; arrollándolos con una impaciencia nueva, con un ardor que hacía enloquecer sus vientres y les obligaba a abrir bien la boca para dejarse entrar el uno en el otro, para permitir que sus lenguas se encontrasen y decirse sin palabras que se tenían, que estaban ahí, tan dentro del otro como si fuesen uno.

FIN


End file.
